Scouts Revealed
by DarkMoonVisions
Summary: Someone knows Serena real identity,and trys to expose her,will she save him/her the trouble and do it her self?or will the Scouts do it for her? Is Seiya going to betray his brothers and join her?...Maybe XD


**Sailor Moon Season 5**

**The Reaveling Flight**

_**By DarkMoonVisions**_

_** Serena's Perspective:**_

_** Athers Note:**__** Okay this litterally came to me in the middle of the night, I swear, I got up and started to right down ideas, and heres the final copy. Hope you like it. Please Reveiw.**_

_** "Mom! I'm home!" Shouted Serena Carter as she walked into the house and kicked off her shoes.**_

** "Mom's not home Serena, so it's just you and me." Serena's little brother walked into the room holding somthing that looked like a blank peice of paper with one word in the middle: Serena.**

** "Hey! Whatchya got there?" Asked Serena eyeing the paper.**

** "Oh nothing...Just the mail really..." He answered slyly.**

** "Hey! Thats got my name on it! Give it here you little brat!"**

** "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! Some guy was here while you were gone and asked me to give it to you!" He explained hastily**

** "It's not like I read it!"**

** "Oh whatever! Just hand it over."**

** "Fine, here have it." He handed the envelope to her and walked away. As he left he mutterd somthing she couln'd quite catch, but it sounded like '**_**Over reaction much?**_**'**

** She went up to her room to read it in peace, quite and in privet, taking two steps at a time on the way up. '**_**I wonder who it's from...**_**' She wondered to herself. '**_**And what's about.**_**' Once she reatched her room and shut the door she headed to her bed to read the letter, but passed the picture frame on her dresser on the way by. It was holding one of her most favorite things: A picture of her and Darien. And in front of it: The ring he had given her right before he left. he had put it on the fourth finger on her left hand. All her friends insisted it ment somthing **_**very **_** importent. How she missed him! How she missed when he would embrace her when she got a bad grade. When he would eat her terrible home made cookies and say the were the best (Other then Lita's). How he would swoop in and save her as the mysterous Tuxiteo Mask.**

** '**_**Oh, I wish he didn't have to be so far away! I mean I know he needs to go to that school and all but...I really miss him...**_**' She thought sadly.**

**She held the tears that threatend to pour over back, and walked the rest of the way to her bed. Then she walked the rest of the way to her bed. Then she ripped the envelope open and looked at the paper. It was an ivitation.  
**_**Serena,**_** It read.**

_** It has come to my attention that you could not come to my concert on the plane tonight. I feel as though you should be there. That I need you there. Please come, you on the guest list. The plane leaves and 7 so please be there before then. I'll be looking for you in the crowd. And if you wish, you can sit with us before and after the concert in the top of the plane. Think it over.**_

_** Though the invite really shocked her, this is what shocked her the most: It was signed;**_

_** Seiya.**_

_**P.S. I need to ask you somthing.**_

_** 'Seiya? But why?... What dose he need to ask me?**_**' She thought to her self, and then she glanced at the clock by her bed and gasped.**

** "6:35pm! Oh no! I'm not gonna make it!" Serena shouted to herself. Then she jumped up and headed for the shower.**

_**Seiya's Perspective:**_

_** "Thanks again!" Shouted Seiya from behind his shoulder, to Serena's kid brother. '**__**Nice kid.**_**' He thoght to himself. Then '**_**Oh damn! I'm gonna be late for my own concert!**_**' And with that he jumped into his car and headed for the airport.**

** '**_**I really hope no one trys to take any star seeds tonight... Though it would be nice to if im wrong about Sailor Moon being Serena...**_**' He thought to himself '**_** Sure, they have the same hair, and attatude, and you get the same weird feeling with ether of them around...but still, I'm sure it's not her.**_**' he tryed to convinse himself... It wasn't working.**

** When he arrived at the air port Yetan one of his two brother rushed up to him.**

** "Yo Seiya! Your late, **_** and**_** you missed rehursal!" he explained**

** "Yeah bro, I know I'm sorry, but I had somthing really importent to do..."**

** "Hmmmm... Let me guess... Something to do with Serena?" He guessed**

** "Butt out man!" Seiya shouted and play punched him in the arm.**

** "**_**StarLights, to the plan please. StarLights, please board the plane."**_** And overhead speaker asked.**

** "Thats our que." Said Seiya. "Lets go"**

_**Serena's Perspective:**_

"**Wait!" Serena shouted to the flight attendent as she ran to the plane.**

** "Ticket please." She asked.**

** "I'm...On... The list." huffed Serena, still winded.**

** "Name?"**

** "Serena Carter." Answer Serena.**

** "Ahhh, yes! Serena! We were waiting for you to arrive. Right this way please." She said a little smugly.**

** "Serena! You made it!" Exclamed Seiya as she and the attendent came in.**

** "Umm... Yup. I did. Thanks for the free invite Seiya. That was really nice of you. You shouldn't have done that really." Once she said **_** free invite**_** both of Seiya's brothers were glaring his way. He stared back innicently.**

** "Well... We'd better sit down before the plane starts shouldn't we?" Seiya said, trying to change the subject.**

** "Actully Seiya, the three of you are needed at the stage now, I'll escort Miss. Serena to the place you asked me to, along with all her friends." The attendent corrected.**

** "Oh all right. Well see you later Serena."**

** "Okay. Bye."**

** "I'm watching you...**_** Sailor Moon**_**." Wisperd one of Seiya's brother whom she recalled as Taiki.**

** "**_**What!**_**" Serena exclamed.**

** "Oh don't act stupid with me! I know the truth! I've seen you transform!"**

** "I...I don't know what your talking about."**

** "Exuse me. . But we must get going." Interupted the attendent.**

** "Oh, yes." and with that she walked away and to her seat just as the first song started.**

_** "Some people think that wishing on a star will make their dreams come true. **_

_** Other people think that you have to work hard, to get what you want in life.**_

_** Now, in my opinion, I say you can do both!**_

_** Say, why! Why can you have a little spirit flaring, flaring, flaring in your heart.**_

_** Say,why. Why can't you work real, each and everyday. Do your best, give it your all, and wish upon a star every once and a while. Just. For. Fun.**_

_** If you only,make up a fantisy in your mind, you won't get to far in the real world.**_

_** But if you work way to hard,and have no dreams or make beilive, you won't have the spirit to atchieve all your goals!**_

_** Say,why. Why can't you have a little spirit flaring in your heart.**_

_** Say, why. Why can't you work real hard each and everyday. Why can't you wish upon a star.**_

_** Just. For. Fun."**_

_** This was the song they sang, but every Taiki's eyes swept over the crowd she became nervous, because she was sure his eyes would land on her for the smallest of seconds. And then the overhead specker spoke: **__**"Serena Carter! Reveal your self!"**_** It said, and then to add to Serena's suprise and shock, and spot light shined on top of her, revealing her hiding place.**

_** "Serena. I know it's you!"**_** It was then she noticed that Taiki was missing from the stage, and that Seiya was looking in her direction, he looked very confused.**

_** "Serena! You can not hide it any longer!"**_** It screamed.**

_** "I know that you are...Sailor Moon!"**_** There were a bunch of muffled gasps and looks her way, which were added by her friend though they knew about it, they feared she was in danger, and reacted to it transformed. For they though, if her identity was reveled, so should theirs be.**

_** "Venus Star Power!"**_** Shouted Mina.**

_** "Mercury Star Power!"**_

_** "Mars Star Power!"**_

_** "Jupiter Star Power!"**_

_** With each transformation, Seiya's eyes got bigger, and the gaspes got louder. **_

_** Seiya's Perspective:**_

_** "Venus Star Power!"**_

_** "Mercury Star Power!"**_

_** "Mars Star Power!"**_

_** "Jupiter Star Power!"**_

_** 'Wait... If all Serena's friends are the Sailor Scouts...Then that means...'**_

_** "It's you turn Sailor Moon! Show your true form!" **_** The overhead specker was a moment of silence and then.**

_** "Moon Crystal Power!"**_** Shouted Serena.**

** As Seiya watched her transform all her could think about was how she lied to him, of why she never told him this. **_**' But I never told her about me ether'**_** He reminded himself.**

_**' Well since this is the only chance I'll get...'**_

_** "Fighter Star Power, Make up!"**_** He shouted once her transformation was complete. He could feel his brothers eyes on him, they mixed with shock, anger, sadness, and for Taiki, guilt. For Seiya knew it was him on the loud specker, he had reconized the voice imedeitly. But then his brothers too transformed for they could not bear to see him go though that alone.**

** Athers Note: **_**Wow, that took forever to write! So? What did you think? That song that is in there you will never hear or see any where else, for I wrote that and not with this in mind, but then I got the idea that it would be perfect for this and used it insead of looking up the lyrics to '**_**Search For Your Love**_**' I actully found that easyer :P. Well please review, and tell me wether or not to comtinue! Thanks!**_


End file.
